Story Time
by Bexs113
Summary: Our gang takes a family vacation to a northern hot spring. While the adults gather dinner, Shippo decided to entertain the younger generation with an epic tale of the fox verses the dog. Warning: High levels of fluffy cuteness.


"All right children gather round and let big brother Shippo tell you a tale!" He said in the most mysterious voice the fox demon could make.

The night air was crisp and gentle. Shadows danced through fire light, playing games across the tree trunks that circled the group. Seven faces stared impatiently at him waiting for him to begin the game.

"Well come on Shippo don't make us wait." Chiaki played with the blue rosary beads around his neck, an heirloom from his father.

"Will this story be true?" Little Akane's gold eyes were skeptical. Her fingers slowly pulling through her sisters long black hair.

A soft "Shhhhh" came from Mitsuki, the eldest of the lot. She and her twin sister were all too aware of the tricks the fox liked to play.

Shippo cracked his neck letting out a few loud pops. "Alright. A long time ago, before any of you wreaked havoc upon this peaceful land, there lived a mighty fox and a dog."

Takuto's ears folded back, "Hey- Dogs are much more mighty than-"

"Hush puppy." Mokiko, his older sister silencing him with an ear pull. "Listen"

"Thank you." Shippo retorted "As I was saying, the fox and the dog competed many times to test their skills. Each battle was more fearsome than the last. The fox soon became tired of the constant tests of strength and decided he would beat the dog once and for all in a battle of wit."

Takuto's cry of, "Wit?! Who cares about—" was silenced by a large round of "SHHHHHH" from the others.

"Ah, little man." Shippo's voice had become amused and intrigued. The fire light cast his features into shadow, "Do you believe that a test of the mind is not more trying than a test of strength? Well, the dog thought the very same thing. He believed that if he was best in strength that his mind was surely better than that of a fox. So the dog agreed to his challenge. Now the fox was wise and knew of the affections the dog had towards a young miko."

"Like MAMA?!" squealed Akane her fluffy, white ears flicking back and forth in excitement.

"The very same!" Shippo said enthusiastically "She was very beautiful and kind and lived in a small village not unlike the one where you all reside. The fox challenged the dog, 'Whoever receives a kiss from the powerful miko before the sunsets on the morrow shall be victorious over all.' "

"Ah, father says that the kiss of a girl is a priceless treasure indeed." Chiaki nodded in serious approval. His older sisters muffling snickers behind their hands.

"So what happened Shippo?" Shinji, the youngest of the monk-demon slaying clan, sat in awe. His hands twisting and untwisting the ends of his shirt. A tiny demon kitten curled in his lap, purring sweetly.

Shippo waited until the children stilled, "The dog asked many times over to have the miko kiss him. He even demanded that she do so, which caused him to be thoroughly sat." The last word causing the inu-children to cringe visibly "As the sun began it's dissent, the fox made his move. He picked the simplest flower." Shippo pulled a small daisy from the inside pocket of his haori, "Walked right up to the beautiful miko." Shippo looked at little, wide-eyed Akane and held out the flower to her. "And said, 'My lady, I am but a humble fox and you a powerful priestess. Would you do me the great honor of bestowing me with a kiss? Please?'"

Akane stood up and took hold of the flower in Shippo's hand a placed a kiss upon his cheek.  
Shippo smiled wide at the little girl. "And so the dog had been defeated in the greatest battle of all. Love."

"Well if that ain't the dumbest story I've ever heard." Inuyasha came walking into the clearing. Arm in arm with his raven haired miko.

"THANK YOU!" shouted Takuto his arms flying into the air, collapsing backwards in the grass.

"Mama! Papa!" Akane ran into her mother's arms, Mokiko following close behind to put her arms around her father's waist.

"I do believe he has an excellent point though." Miroku sat down next to his sons. Ruffling Shinji's hair with a smile "In the battle of love, only the strong of heart survive. Remember that my boys."

"They will need to be worry more about strength of face if they learn the art of love from you." Sango sighed as she started to place freshly cleaned fish close to the fire to roast. Kirara mewed on her shoulder.

"I think it was incredibly sweet." Kagome mused with a sigh. Akane placed the flower behind her mother's ear.

"But it's soooo boring, ma!" Takuto whined to his mother

"If you want to hear a real story then listen up." Inuyasha said with a smug grin  
The group gathered around the fire, laughing and exchanging stories, filling up on fish and friendship. It went like that far into the night until they all turned in for bed. The last two remaining were the miko and her hanyou.

"You really think that Shippo's story was silly?" Kagome asked, looking at her husband. Batting her eye lashes.

He scoffed, "Keh. As if saying 'please' is going to get someone to kiss you."

With a tilt of her head, she asked, "What would you say to get someone to kiss you?"

Inuyasha looked at his wife, the mother of his beloved children, and said, "My lady, I am but a humble half-demon and you a powerful priestess. Would you do me the great honor of bestowing me with a kiss?"

Kagome smirked, "And?"

His golden gaze softened, "and I love you."

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she leaned in and kissed him. Their heads resting together underneath the canopy of leaves and moon light.

'Never too late to teach an old dog new tricks' was the last thing Shippo thought before sleep over took him.


End file.
